For the world
by Don'tDieMyLove
Summary: Kenny tries to understand Butters.


**Authors Note: hi. This is my first fanfiction , so if it's bad I'm sorry ):**

**Anywhoozle , enjoy. (;**

Kenny McCormick has always been a man of action. He's fucked just about everyone in South Park, including guys. Though Kenny never cared who he fucked, he did, however, care about one client.

Leopold Butters Stotch. Nicknamed Butters , he has become Kenny's best. Kenny has actually fucked less and less since he started doin' the dirty with Butters in the janitors closet. He doesn't understand why he likes it so much. Butters cries every time they fuck. It breaks Kenny's heart and he has no idea why Butters cries in the first place. He barely makes a sound when he orgasms. All he makes is choked sobs while he bounces on Kenny.

He doesn't get it.

Why does Butters cry? Each time Kenny tries to make it feel more and more amazing, but it always stays the same. Butters doesn't _always_ seem too happy to fuck , but he never fights it. Kenny seriously wants to find out what's wrong.

It's lunch time now, Kenny, of course , doesn't have money to buy food so usually during this hour, he either fucks Butters , or goes and get high behind the school by himself.

He chooses to fuck Butters.

Kenny finds Butters in the cafeteria sitting with Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Craig and Tweek. (Tweek who is sitting on Craig's lap with Craig's arm around his waist and the other holding a Dr. Pepper)

Kenny walks over and whispers in Butters' ear, "Come on."

"B-but, Kenny, I'ahm not quite done with my sandwich," Butters responds shakily.

Kenny pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'll help you eat it on the way. Let's go." Kenny sighs.

Kenny didn't actually help eat Butters' sandwich. He actually threw it away when Butters wasn't looking. They exit the cafeteria at a quick pace. Kenny _needs_ to find out what's going on. This has happened too many times. He's always thought, 'Maybe if I make it feel better, he'll stop crying.' But that never seems to work. Kenny gets hard on their way to the closet. He's walking funny, and he knows it.

Butters giggles.

Kenny looks over. "What?"

"Y-you're walkin' kinda funny, Kenny." Butters smiles sweetly. Kenny rolls his eyes and smirks. "Oh, Buttercup, I haven't seen you smile in forever. Kenny walks behind Butters and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing him on the cheek. Butters giggles, but stops when he feels Kenny's erection on his back.

"That's not my finger." Kenny whispers. Butters bites his lip and suppresses a fake laugh. They finally make it to the janitor's closet, closing and locking the door. Kenny gets right to the point, dropping his ripped up skinny jeans and boxers so they bunch up around his ankles. His dick is now rock hard, curving up on his stomach.

"Suck." Kenny states. Butters nods and goes down to stand on his knees. He inhales sharply before gripping the base of Kenny's dick and sliding it in his mouth. All the way. Butters was fucking fenomenal at blow jobs. He bobs his head forward and back gliding his tongue underneath Kenny's cock, sucking him off perfectly. Kenny's head shoots up to the ceiling and he swallows the lump in his throat. Butters has learned how to master this skill by numerous times of them fucking. Kenny knows how good Butters has gotten at this, so he makes their sex-trips much more frequent.

Butters bobs his head a few more times before Kenny comes hard, covering his mouth with his hand trying to keep quiet while he lets out a loud and hard grunt. "Swallow." Kenny commands motioning to Butters puffed out cheeks. He nods and swallows slowly until his cheeks go flat again. Kenny sighs happily and runs his hand through Butters hair. "Fuck, Butters." Kenny smirks. Butters just looks up at him with gleaming eyes.

Kenny pulls Butters up to his feet. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, letting them fall to the floor along with his hello kitty print boxers. Butters steps out of them so his completely naked from the waist down except for, of course, his periwinkle blue vans with hello kitty buttons on the side. Kenny reaches into the inside of his parka, where he stitched a small piece of fabric to create a pocket, and pulls out a cherry flavored packet of lube. It's Butters favorite, even though he won't actually be tasting it. He squeezes it onto three fingers. Kenny can already see Butters eyes water as he does this.

Butters sniffles and wraps his arms around Kenny's neck, hopping up and wrapping his legs around Kenny's waist. Kenny uses one hand to hold on to his back while the other snakes around to Butters entrance. He inserts a finger and slides slowly. Butters makes a sob-like noise and winces. When Kenny reaches Butters prostate, Butters doesn't move. His moan is _barely_ audible. Kenny inserts a second finger, massaging gently. He thrusts a couple more times before adding a third. Butters always winces at that part. Kenny pushes a few times before taking them out. He grabs the lube packet again and squirts the rest on his dick. He rubs the lube all around until his cock is properly lubed. He grabs the base of his dick and thrusts up.

Fuck it feels _so_ good.

Kenny works up a rhythm: fast and hard. Butters starts crying really hard. Kenny sighs and reaches up deeper to Butters prostate, ramming into it repeatedly. Once again, Butters barely makes a sound. I mean, seriously, Kenny is the best lay you could ever have, and Butters won't even give him a moan. Kenny knows it feels good because Butters comes all over his parka. With a few more thrusts, Kenny follows filling Butters up.

Kenny pants and Butters sniffles. He finally pulls out and sets Butters down. They both pull up their pants and button them. They're both exhausted so they sit on the ground. Kenny pulls Butters on his lap so they face each other. "Butters, why do you cry?" Kenny asks softly. "I try to make it feel as good as possible, but you still cry."

"O-oh, Kenny…" Butters starts. "I cry because I know when this is over, we'll forget about it. I really like you Kenny, but you just treat me like a whore." Butters sniffles.

Kenny looks shocked. He was not expecting that.

"Butters, I like you. _A lot._ Even enough to love you." Kenny looks away and sighs.

"Really?" Butters smiles. "Well, I'ah love you too Kenny." Kenny blushes and leans to kiss Butters chastely.

Hopefully next time, Butters won't cry. They maybe even move their 'love-making' location to a bed.

They walk out of the janitors closet, a little sweaty. They reek of sex, but, it must be _way_ worse in the closet.

"Hey fags." Cartman's voice is heard. They both turn around to see a wide grin on his face. "Fuck!" Cartman yells covering his nose. "You guys smell like sex."

"Please, Cartman, you wouldn't even know what that smells like." Kenny winks as him and Butters walk to their next class. Kenny puts an arm around Butters neck as they walk.

"I'm tired, Buttercup. Are you?" Kenny asks yawning.

"Yeah I sure am, Kenny! Let's skip and go take a nap in your car." Kenny's face is somewhere along the lines of this 'Holy-shit-I-can't-believe-he-just-suggested-that'.

"Alright, lets go." Kenny smirks and they walk out to the parking lot.

**Thanks for reading. I hope this is good :/ if there are any errors , let me know.**

**Review!**


End file.
